Seperated Love
by Sunwolfee
Summary: The summary for this will be put up later, just read for now. ;)
1. Some Ideas for the Story

_**Oh. My. Gosh. **_

**I have had this idea in mind for a while, and BOOM! **_**Seperated Love**_ **happened! But this isn't chapter one. This is just a little thingy, telling you about it. So **_**anyways…**_

**Should I keep the name Seperated Love? It just seemed to fit my idea for the story. You know, there be put a curse upon Chase and his new girlfriend. The curse is the OC girlfriend is supposed to be hawk by day, and woman by night. And Chase is man by day, wolf by night. Just wondering if you think the name fits.**

**I need an OC. If you want me to include your OC, tell me about how they look, their age, how they act, and they **_**CAN NOT **_**have bionics. **_**Only give me your OC if you want it to be Chase's girlfriend. **_**Thank you. **

**This story might be AU, and some characters might be OOC at some points. There will be blood, and maybe a little cussing, so it will be rated T.**

**Ethan will show up. Some of the other side characters might also show up. (Ethan is OOC though.) Please tell me what side characters you want me to include. **

* * *

_**A Little About Mouse**_

**Mouse is my OC that will be showing up in this story, because he helps Chase and his girlfriend get rid of the curse. ;) **

**His name is really Jackson, but people call him '**_**Mouse**_' **for a reason. He can scurry, slip, and run away from people just like a mouse. Understand?**

* * *

**This idea is based off of the film, LadyHawke -in case any of you were wondering. (It came out when my mom was in **_**high school.) **_**O.O**

**That's about it. Tell me if you like the idea or not! Thank ya! **

_**Fried chicken for all of you computer lovers! :D**_


	2. Prologue- Revenge

**Hey guys! I have lost some of the ideas I had for this story, but I still have most of them in mind. ;) Remember, this is story **_**might be AU, **_**and Ethan is OOC. It probably is AU. O-O Anyways…**

**The OC who will be Chase's girlfriend is…**

**Bella! Owned by a guest named Unikitty101. **

**X3 Unikitties. **

**Anyhow, enjoy the prologue for **_**Separated Love! **_**READ ON! **

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lab Rats or anything you recognize.**_

* * *

_****No POV****_

Ethan. He was the son of a proud father, who was a billionaire. _Just like Donald Davenport. _He had everthing cut out for him. The looks, the 'muscle', the money, and the fact that almost every girl in the school had crush him.

_Almost._

The one girl he was truly aiming for had no interest in him whatsoever. Her name, Bella. She was about 15, from Ethan's guess. She had long, wavy dirty-blonde hair, and gorgeous green eyes. She also had _a lot _of freckles. Which didn't bother anybody.

Bella wasn't picky with most things, but there was one thing she was picky with. What type of boys she hung out with, and Ethan wasn't on the list. She liked sweet guys. Guys who spend time with her, worry about her and not themselves. And guys who would _give up their lives for her._

Unlike Ethan.

Ethan was almost _always _bragging about some new shoes… or shirt. He would get a girlfriend, but then he wouldn't spend time with her _at all. _Whenever a girl he was dating _got hurt, _he would make sure his hair still looked '_amazing'_, and move on with life.

That's exactly why she hangs out with _Chase Davenport. _He was bullied. He was a nerd. But he was _sweet. _He had a heart. He didn't worry about his hair when Bella tripped -in fact, he would help her up and make sure _she _was ok, and not his _hair. _He spent time with Bella.

He might even give up his life, just to make sure hers continued.

And Ethan despised Chase. _He _was supposed to be with Bella, not _Chase. _Ethan could date any girl he chose, and his dad made sure of that. So _he _would date Bella. His dad would make sure of it. All he needs to do is separate the two. Eliminate Chase from the picture.

_Easy as pie._

But Ethan had no idea that no matter what, Bella and Chase _will _find a way to be together. Even if they were on different sides of the world.

He tried to hang out with Bella. He flirted with her, asked her if she needed a walk to class, and he complimented her hair. Which was hard for _Ethan _to do. But she declined, every time.

Ethan finally thought Bella was becoming interested in him, until the day Chase and Bella _started dating. _

This made Ethan furious. His plan hadn't worked, and everything works out for him. He needed his dad. Not to _kill _Chase, no matter how badly Ethan wanted to.

Ethan smirked. He had a _different _plan, which would possibly cause more suffering. But that's exactly what he needs.

* * *

**So…? How'd you like it? I hope you liked it. Excuse any spelling, grammar, or punctuation mistakes. *sigh***

**Today is **_**not **_**my writing day. :| But the show must go on! See you next time! Review please!**

_**Fried chicken for all of you computer lovers! :3**_

**XD I'm weird. **


End file.
